


cold hard rock

by leahday



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Gen, Linked, Masturbation, Passion, Relief, Sex Magic, Tentacles, Unknowing, covet, crystal ball, rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahday/pseuds/leahday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary</p>
<p>Inspired by a scene from “Ariel’s Treasure” Ursula finds another use for her crystal ball</p>
<p>Disclaimer</p>
<p>I do not own a thing, it peeves me that I do not. Rated M for all the obvious, scrumptious, reasons. <br/>Femslash!<br/> Ariel is over 16 in order to better suit the story and Ursula will not be recognised as her aunt.<br/>Ficcy was jotted in Australian and British English.<br/>“Fanny” is a nickname for vagina in Australia and the UK.</p>
<p>Now, on with the ficcy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold hard rock

Ursula’s lair, the main chamber

Once receiving word that her precious poopsies had found the princess Ariel, Ursula slithered over to her crystal ball, dragging a mossy rock behind her so she could watch things unfold in comfort.  
She rested her chin in her hands, watching, waiting.  
At barely nineteen years, the youngest of the princesses was a vision. Her hair was a cloud of bloody silk, her lithe, creamy body shuddered as she sobbed over what she had lost.   
Watching the tiny shoulders move up and down, Ursula leaned closer, her nostrils unconsciously flaring in order to capture an unreachable scent.  
‘Go to her,’ she hissed mentally. ‘Go to her now!’  
Her eels obeyed, slithering towards the royal darling, purring silkily.  
The maiden looked up, cooing her wary response, sapphire eyes wide as a doe’s.  
Ursula groaned, clenching her teeth.  
This creature. How in Poseidon’s name had such a stunning specimen come into the ocean?  
The witch leapt off her rock, draping herself over the ball, moaning deeply as the coolness of it soothed her hot body.  
Growling gutturally, the Cecaelia hugged the hard, globular object closer to her, she rubbed her breasts against it, rolled over it, licked it ardently with her blood red tongue.  
Twas not enough. She was still intemperate with lust.  
Desperate to slake her insane yearning, Ursula pushed the ball towards her nether well and, once cuddling it with her limbs, began to rub.

Near Ursula’s Leviathan

Ariel and the eels had been swimming in silence when the princess suddenly gasped then abruptly dropped to the ground.  
The eels swooped down to see if anything was amiss then stopped, amazed.  
The girl was … enraptured.  
Princess Ariel moaned softly and writhed on the sand. Eyes closed, the mermaid gave soft little sounds of passion hence making her escorts wary for if anyone found them out here with a randy little harlot of a royal ….  
“Gag her!” growled Flotsam to Jetsam. “We can’t rissssk Triton finding out about thissss!”  
“Sssshe might bite my tail!” Jetsam complained.  
“Think about what Urssssula will do if we’re late!” his twin snapped. “You gag her, I’ll help you carry her!”  
Ariel moaned again and began to reach for her sea shells.  
“Fine!” Jetsam snarled.

Ursula’s lair, the main chamber

Moaning, satisfied, the great sea witch eased the orb away from her and licked her lips.  
“I suppose I had best clean this up,” she decided, pouting at her crystal ball which was now smothered in her nectar. “The show must start in half an hour.”

The End


End file.
